fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
FTP Podsumowanie II: Półmetek
(Wstęp) Fantasy Totalnej Porażki: PODSUMOWANIE! _____ _____ Courtney: Witam w kolejnym podsumowaniu Fantasy Totalnej Porażki! Jestem Courtney i razem z Tylerem poprowadzimy je razem! Tyler: Oprócz nas w studiu są również pozostałe gwiazdy TP: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Beth i Leshawn! Są z nami także osoby, które już odpadły z rywalizacji: Owen, Lindsay, Geoff oraz Kaze! Owen: Cześć mamo! Courtney: Za nami jest już połowa sezonu. Obecnie pozostało w rywalizacji jeszcze jedenaście osób. Dziesiątka z nich jest w programie od samego początku. Tyler: Izzy odpadła jako piąta, ale teraz powróciła do gry. Lada dzień drużyny rozpadną się i nasza szalona rudowłosa znów będzie brała udział w wyzwaniach jako zawodniczka. Courtney: Dzisiaj w studiu będziemy gościć kolejnych pięciu bohaterów, którzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia i drużyny ich wykopały z dalszej rywalizacji. Dominica: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie wyrzucono! Powinnam dać solidnego kopa w tyłek Chrisowi i Izzy! To oni mnie tak załatwili! Gdyby nie ten spisek, wygrałabym! DJ: Spokojnie. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Ważna jest dobra zabawa i... Dominica: Jaka zabawa? Te zadania Chrisa to są tortury, a nie zabawa! Duncan: Dziwi mnie, że i tak udało ci się zajść tak daleko. Z takim charakterem? Dominica: Chcesz jeszcze raz być wbity w podłogę? W rzeczywistości też tak potrafię! Duncan: Ob... Tyler: CO? Zaczęło robić się ciekawie. Courtney: Nie mamy na to czasu. Jesteśmy już na półmetku sezonu i jeśli nie mylę się nie powinno już być nowych związków miłosnych. Może porozmawiamy o nich? Tyler: Bardzo chętnie. Już nie mogłem się doczekać tej krytyki. Zacznijmy od Cody'ego i Elion. Tych dwoje szybko się w sobie zakochało. Cody to geek, który kocha dziewczęta. Kiedyś próbował zdobyć serce Gwen, ale bezskutecznie. W tym sezonie poznał Elion. Jak widać to ona najbardziej przypadła kolesiowi do gustu. A jakich chwytów używał. Courtney: Widać wyraźnie, że ich związek jest w pełni bezpieczny. Według mnie to najsłodsza para, jaka zaistniała w tym sezonie. Tyler: Ciekawe tylko, kiedy nasza geniuszka powie Cody'emu o studiach. Ja myślę, że prawda wystraszy koleżkę. Courtney: Następna para stoi pod wielkim znakiem zapytania. Nellie. Dziewczyna, która skutecznie skłóciła Duncana i swojego chłopaka, Petera między sobą. Geoff: Ona ich nie skłóciła. Znienawidziła Duncana za numer z żabą i nakłoniła Petera do wyrzucenia twojego chłoptasia. Courtney: Racja. To, co zrobił było wstrętne. Duncan jest drugą osobą zaraz po Haroldzie, którą nie lubi. Jak pamiętamy oskarżyła Harolda o zniszczenie jej ogródka. Kaze: Tak czy inaczej Nellie i Peter zakochali się w sobie od pierwszego pocałunku. Jak w jakiejś pięknej bajce. Życie potafi płatać figle. Courtney: Dominica. Ona z kolei ma takie podejście do sprawy, że nie każdy chciałby z nią rozmawiać. Jest straszna, wybuchowa i czasami niegrzeczna. Tyler: '''"Czasami" to za delikatne określenie. A tu proszę. Milusiński DJ znalazł w niej odrobinę czułości i wrażliwości. To pożegnanie na dokładnie trzy odcinki i znowu razem. '''Noah: Ale po tym, jak wyleciała widać było, że DJ nie może jej uspokoić. Courtney: Ta gigantka pokrzyczy i się w końcu zmęczy. Ten związek też wydaje się być nie do końca trwały. Czas pokaże, co potrafi. Tyler: Tak przy okazji jednak pomyliłaś się. Heather coś czuje do Martineza, ale na razie bez wzajemności. Może w przyszłości coś zmieni się. Już za chwilę porozmawiamy z tymi, którzy odpadli. Teraz zapraszam na: "To musiało zaboleć!" - Duncan ucieka przed zombie w lochach. Kiedy most wybucha ten odskakuje i uderza się szczęką o cegły, po czym spada. - Harold zabiera klucze i ucieka. Uderza się o wielką gałąź. Jeden z kluczy spadł mu na jajka. - Martinez ze swoim sojuszem przyszykowali pułapkę ze skrzynką. Duncan i Peter pobiegli, aby ich zepchnąć, a Nellie wpadła w dziwny otwów w ziemi. - Izzy zsuwa się po wieży. Wylądowała pupą na głowie Dominici i od razu puściła bąka. - Brigette trenuje chodzenie jak królowa. Przewraca się i wpada do łajna, a na niej siada świnia. ____ Tyler: No to dopiero popis. Wiadomo też, czemu Heather nie zepchnięto. Przez Nellie. Courtney: Dominica też nie miała lekko. Beth: Ale dostała za swoją pewność siebie. Courtney: Czas zaprosić do studia dwójkę zawodników, która odpadła. DJ i Gwen. Nasz milusiński po raz kolejny dał się pokonać swojemu strachowi, a jego strach wystraszył większość zawodników z jego drużyny. Do wyrzucenia DJ-a w pewnym sensie przyczyniła się także Dominica, która nie potrzebnie powiedziała, kto wrzeszczał w lochach. Gwen padła ofiarą swojego własnego, słabego rozumu. Wykonała to, co się jej wmówiło i jeszcze oskarżyła o to Trenta, który tak na prawdę jest niewinny. Zapraszamy. DJ i Gwen! DJ: Dobrze was widzieć! Courtney: I jak DJ? Przygoda na Artemize była warta poświęceń? DJ: Na początku było na prawdę fajnie. Potem te lochy były moim gwoździem do trumny. Wiadomo, że boję się takich spraw. Na dodatek zgubiłem resztę drużyny. To było dla mnie za wiele. Może miałbym jeszcze jakieś szanse na następne wyzwania, ale teraz to już nie ma znaczenia. Dobrze się bawiłem i to się liczy. Tyler: A nie żal ci tego, że nie wygrasz wielkiej mamony? DJ: Może trochę szkoda. Courtney: A ty Gwen? Czemu nic nie mówisz? Boisz się? Gwen: Nie wiem po prostu od czego zacząć. Zwłaszcza teraz. Courtney: Może ja zacznę. Całowałaś się z Duncanem, kiedy zamieniany był w żabę, a potem po powrocie do jego ludzkiej postaci. Przez to Trent stracił nadzieję na odzyskanie ciebie, a ty później oskarżyłaś go o zdradę, w co nikt nie uwierzył. Tyler: Co z resztą było z ich strony słuszne. To ty ich zdradziłaś. Nieświadomie. Gwen: Ja? Jak to? Tyler: Popatrz na ekran. ''Martinez: Halo. Gwen. To ja. Trent. Chris ma dla nas kolejne zadanie. Musisz udać się do Puszczy Bólu i zebrać tam jak najwięcej kluczy, jakie znajdziesz. Jest taka dziura, oznaczona drogowskazem. Po prostu wrzucasz te klucze do niej i szukasz następnych.'' ''Gwen: Klucze...dziura...puszcza...'' Gwen: CO? Tyler: Martinez to największy cwaniak, jakiego mogliśmy zobaczyć w FTP. Przez niego odpadłaś ty oraz kilka innych osób, próbował skłócić zawodników między sobą i na dodatek zastawiał bardzo przemyślane pułapki. Co chcesz nam teraz powiedzieć? Gwen: Pewnie Trent teraz mi tego nie wybaczy, że go tak skrzyczałam. A co do samego Martineza, to nie wiem, co mam myśleć. To ******! Tyler: Mocne słowa. Courtney: Wasze przygody dobiegły końca mimo wszystko. Wyrzucone zostały także Sadie i Dominica i to chyba w najgorszy sposób, jaki mógł zaistnieć. Sadie i jej drużyna wygrały wyzwanie, ale ona sama zapomniała o zakazach, co ją kosztowało udział w dalszej rywalizacji. Zamieniła się w złoty posąg i jedyne, co ją mogło czekać, to odstawienie do prawdziwego świata. Dominica świetnie sobie radziła. Była jedną z faworytek po tym, jak pokazała swą waleczność i determinację. Niestety. Izzy ją wykończyła i bez żadnej szansy na powtórzenie zadania musiała odejść. Taka awanturnica, a mimo to okazała się słaba. Zapraszamy do nas: Sadie i Dominica! Courtney: Sadie. Co się stało? Sadie: Tęsknię za Katie. Tyler: Ona wciąż tu jest z tobą. Nie martw się. Nawet po tym, jak stałaś się posągiem nie chciała cię zostawić. Sadie: Ale teraz została tam. Beze mnie. Jak zamieniłam się w złoto, myślałam, że jestem niczym. Nie słyszałam niczego ani nie mogłam zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Nie czułam niczego. Zupełnie jakbym była na prawdę martwa. Potem obudziłam się w fotelu. Obok mnie spała Katie i nie wiedziałam, co się działo. Potem mnie zabrano do studia. Courtney: Nie martw się. Jesteś bezpieczna. Nic ci się nie stanie. Podsumowując cały twój udział w tym sezonie bawiłaś się dobrze? Sadie: Nie było tak źle, choć nic konkretnego w wyzwaniach nie robiłam i...i po prostu dobrze były zobaczyć taki kolorowy świat własnymi oczyma. Beth: Szczęściara. Justin: E tam. Tyler: Jak dobrze znam was obie, to Katie też nie zabawi zbyt długo po tym, jak odpadłaś. A co nam powie Dominica? Courtney: Widzę, że już wraca ci humor.> Dominica: DJ jest niesamowity. Opowiada wspaniałe rzeczy. Courtney: Mówi to, co chciałabyś usłyszeć. DJ: A wnioskując po jej zainteresowaniach nie jest to trudne. Tyler: '''Wszyscy widzieliśmy, w jaką furię wpadłaś, kiedy okazało się, że musisz odejść. Co sądzisz na ten temat? '''Dominica: Izzy i Chris musieli to uknuć przeciwko mnie. Ta wariatka mimo, że odpadła, to nadal występuje w programie. Chris ją zostawił, ale mnie nie dał szansy na powtórzenie zadania. To było niesłuszne! Ja dałabym radę wejść na wieżę, ale sami chyba widzieliście, co się stało. Tyler: Sprawdziłem materiały dotyczące Izzy. Nie było spisku. Ona po prostu zachowała się niezdarnie. Dominica: A co wy byście zrobili w takiej sytuacji, jaką ja miałam? Nie zrobilibyście awantury? Courtney: Po co awantura? Wystarczy jeden telefon do prawników i już wracam do programu. Dominica: Moi prawnicy są od kariery koszykarskiej, nie od występów w reality-show. Tyler: A ja bym się niechętnie pogodził z werdyktem albo....nie pytał się Izzy, czemu jest złotowłosą, tylko wszedłbym wcześniej do środka i wtedy ją wypytywał. Dominica: Dlaczego na to nie wpadłam? Kaze: Jest takie powiedzenie: "Wielki, jak brzoza, głupi, jak koza." Dominica: Ty żydzie! DJ: Spokojnie! Dominica: Po prostu mnie zaskoczyła i tyle. Courtney: A teraz osoba, na którą długo czekałam. Duncan. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Peterem. Ten drugi zakochał się w Nellie. Ona znienawidziła Duncana. Razem z Peterem postanowiła pozbyć się go z dwóch przyczyn. Pierwszą realną jest to, że Duncan nadmuchał żabę tak, że płaz pękł, a Nellie najwyraźniej kocha zwierzęta. Drugą nieświadomą było to, że Duncan nie mógł zaakceptować tego związku. Strcił zaufanie do dresa i ostatecznie zamiast dać im szansę, został wykończony po zniszczeniu Shetsweet. Duncan! Chodź no tu... Duncan: No świetnie! Teraz tak mnie traktujesz? Courtney: Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? Nie podobał ci się związek między Peterem i Nellie, co cię zgubiło. Na dobitkę "zabiłeś" żabę i oboje uknuli przeciwko tobie plan, dzięki któremu wyeliminowali cię. Duncan: Już wcześniej się zorientowałem. Ta wariatka niszczy tego dresa. Jak się poznali, to odsuwał się od niej, nie gadał z nią, krzyczał na nią! Wystarczyło tych dwoje zostawić na chwilę w lochach i już są w sobie na zabój zakochani? Czasami zachowują się jak Geoff i Brigette. Courtney: Wstydziłbyś się. Między nami też nie układało się jak w bajce. Byłeś dla mnie tylko zwykłym przestępcą. Duncan: Posłuchaj Księżniczko. Ty jesteś normalna, a ta wariatka zadaje się z Izzy i zachowuje się jak Izzy. Jak miałem zaakceptować fakt, że Peter i ona......BLEEEEEE! Tyler: Jesteście albo byliście kolegami. Duncan: Ja nie mam kolegów! Peter był tylko partnerem od dręczenia frajerów! Tyler: Ale on ciebie traktował jak kolegę. Czy na twoim miejscu próbowałby rozdzielić ciebie i Courtney? Duncan: Nie wiem..........no........Nieważne. Teraz już nie jestem w stanie nic z tym zrobić. Tyler: Może pokażemy ci pewien materiał i trochę zmiękniesz. ''Nellie: Czemu nie śpisz? Dręczą cię koszmary?'' ''Peter: Chodzi o tego Duncana. Odkąd chodzę z tobą, ten bez przerwy na mnie narzeka. Może miałaś rację, żeby się z nim nie zadawać. Zastanawiam się też, co będzie z nami. Ty nie jesteś taką zwykłą dziewczyną. Masz niesamowite, rzadkie talenty, a ja kim jestem? Dresiarzem, co to musi wyrabiać reputację poprzez dręczenie słabszych.'' ''Nellie: Na pewno jesteś dobrą osobą. Nie chcę wierzyć, że przez całe swoje życie robiłeś ludziom tylko przykrości. '' ''Peter: Jak miałem dziesięć lat, to byłem grzeczniutki do bólu. <.śmiech.>'' ''Nellie: A będziemy razem, kiedy w końcu skończymy brać udział w programie?'' ''Peter: To dopiero przed nami, ale jak dam radę, to cię nie opuszczę. Wiesz co? Zwykle słyszałem, o miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale od pierwszego pocałunku to dla mnie nowość. Czuję się jak bohater bajki dla dzieci.'' ''Nellie: Ale to ty i ja jesteśmy jej bohaterami. '' ''Peter: A czy żyli długo i szczęśliwie?'' ' '''DJ: Jakie to romantyczne. Courtney: Peter jednak ma w sobie jakieś uczucia. Widzisz Duncan? Oni są romantyczni. Duncan: E tam. Fajniejszy był przed tą miłością. Tyler: Musimy pomału kończyć. Powiedzcie teraz, kto jest waszym faworytem. DJ: Według mnie wygra Brigette. Już trzy wyzwania wygrała dla drużyny i na pewno wygra jeszcze nie raz. Gwen: Ja postawię na Cody'ego lub Elion. Wspierają się i trzymają się z daleka od kłopotów. Sadie: Wierzę w Katie. Jest dużo silniejsza ode mnie i czasem potrafi wykazać się większym rozsądkiem. Dominica: Mój faworyt. Beze mnie ciężko pozbędą się Martineza. On może wygrać, jeżeli nadal będzie zastawiał pułapki. Duncan: Jestem ciekaw, czy Peter będzie taki cwany w dalszej rywalizacji. Możliwe, że miłość do tej wariatki go zgubi, ale dam mu szansę. Courtney: Dziękuję za waszą wypowiedź. Na sam koniec podamy wam kolejną porcję ciekawostek i możemy się z wami żegnać. Oglądajce zmagania naszych bohaterów Artemize w Fantasy Totalnej Porażki! Ciekawostki - Peter i Nellie stali się parą po tym, jak się pocałowali w lochach. - Martinez nadal nic nie czuje do Heather, ale uważa ją za przyjaciółkę i wspólniczkę. - Niektórzy zawodnicy zaczynają myśleć, że Atremize jest prawdziwe. Wydaje im się, że mogą tam na prawdę zginąć. - Powodem nadmuchania żaby przez Duncana może być to, że dużo wcześniej sam był zamieniany w żabę i chciał się odstresować. - Harold zaczyna pomału przestać ufać Martinezowi. - Brigette i Katie mogą mieć problem po tym, jak przyznały się, że wiedzą o planach Marineza. - Cody nadal nie wie o tym, że Elion jest studentką. - Trent rzadko angażuje się w zadania. Może mieć problemy w dalszych wyzwaniach. - Izzy ujawniła się wcześniej jako syrena. Nellie ją zauważyła. Wróciła do gry trochę później. Kategoria:Odcinki Fantasy Totalnej Porażki